zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moving In With a Bunny
It was in the same part of the city where I grew up. Not too far from where my mother lives. Every time I visit this part of the town, it brings lots of memories to my mind. Some happy, some sad. But there won´t be that many of the latter from now on, since I´m starting a new life here. Just recently, I got married to the most wonderful rabbit in the whole city, Officer Judy Wilde. The two years I´ve spent knowing her has changed my life permanently, and I sure don´t feel like going back. It wasn´t a crush that went nowhere, like my first date was long before I met Judy. Both of us knew how much we meant for each other, and that she was the right one for me. Even my mother agreed that our marriage would become a long and healthy one. And now, she had bought us a new home near hers in the downtown. I was just entering the house with my new wife. Both of us wore our usual casual attire, except with wedding rings on our paws. Judy also wore a beautiful golden bracelet with both a fox and a rabbit symbol on it, as if to symbolize our friendship at its peak. I had given it to her her last Christmas to serve as a nice reminder of those days. “It´s probably for the better that I got out of that seedy little apartment”, Judy told me as she admired the charming little exterior of the house with its white picket fence. “I don´t know, it was fine enough for me. But this looks so much better, especially for us”, I said, opening the door and putting on the lights. I was delighted when I saw what the house was like. A big cozy living room, a well-equipped kitchen, a spacious garage, an attic, a cellar and a nice big bedroom for us. The decorations and furniture reminded a lot of my childhood home, with green everywhere. “How lovely!” Judy said in delight, taking a look around. “There´s even a TV set with all the channels! I´m enjoying this place already”, I said as I looked at the television in the living room. We went to check the rooms upstairs, and noticed how there was also a rec room with workout equipment, and even a spare bedroom. “Someday….that bedroom will belong to a little Judy or a little Nick”, Judy looked teasingly at me. “Oh, I can´t wait”, I smiled warmly. Being the family woman that Judy was, I was sure she would make for a great mother. I looked so happy. This house was everything I dreamed a suburb home for me and my rabbit wife would be like. Putting down my belongings, I just sat down and relaxed. In a few hours, we ate our TV dinners and went to enjoy ourselves in the bathroom. Luckily for us, the tub was big enough to hold both of our weight. After a day full of hard work before moving in, this felt very liberating. My dear Judy reclined peacefully against my shoulders, letting her natural beauty show nicely while bathing. “At this moment in my life, I feel like I´ve achieved happiness. And it´s thanks to you, my partner and husband”, Judy gave her adorable trademark bucktooth smile at me with her beautiful purple eyes shining. “I´m thankful to you too. Without you, I´d still be hustling on the streets, without a place in the world”, I enjoyed the warmth of the water as I held Judy. Even though I was very committed to my relationship with Judy, it never felt like a burden to me. Both of us had been attracted to each other from the start, which had fueled the important bond between us even more. We were willing to face the responsibilities that came with it, just like with our career. “The mammals I used to fear and mistrust….I now live among them, and have one as my husband. Fate does work in mysterious ways indeed”, Judy looked at me. “You just looked inside me and was the first mammal to see me as who I really was. For the woman who does something like that, I would do anything for her. Someone like that deserves to not just be my best friend, but my soulmate”, I said earnestly. Judy rested against me more closely, letting her ears touch my shoulders as her eyes shined out of love. The water in the bathtub was already warm, but I could feel how her heartbeat was even warmer than that. Every time I felt it myself, I was almost like under a spell. “It´s our first night in this foxhole and I´m loving it already. Maybe we should redecorate it a bit to fit our tastes?” I suggested while gently stroking her chest tuft. “Not a bad idea, my dear. How about statues of a fox and a rabbit in our backyard, for starters? They could symbolize this beautiful union between prey and predator”, Judy suggested. “Sounds good….but we have an even more beautiful symbol of that union in our paws”, I reminded, to which she nodded. “An union that will not break as long as we live”, Judy added and kissed me on my snout. Judy was a woman of her word. She was as devoted to our relationship as she was to her oath in the ZPD. I respect any mammal who´s that loyal. “I can´t wait for the future years in here. Waking up every Sunday morning to your kisses and the scent of your blueberry pies…ah!” I stroked her soft fur. “You surely like to plan ahead, don´t you?” Judy giggled. “Can you blame me? We know each other so well already, it´s so easy to imagine all that”, I smiled. Judy nodded and hugged me tighter before kissing me again. The taste of her tiny yet feminine bunny lips is always so irresistible. I let my wife drape her paws around my neck as I ticked her, causing her to close her eyes and giggle adorably. It´s moments like this that bring out the most intimate and affectionate sides in us. “You´re going to make for a wonderful new Mrs. Wilde”, I told her. After the shower, we got dry and headed upstairs to our bedroom, since it was getting late and we felt tired. Judy changed into her pink nightdress while I kept only my boxers on. Not only does my dear doe like seeing me shirtless, but she also loves to rest her head against my furry head when she sleeps. In the bedroom was waiting a gorgeous canopy bed with curtains. My parents used to have a similar one in their home, and now it was time for the new Wilde couple to sleep one like that. “Peace, warmth, beauty…just the perfect place for us to sleep in”, I closed the curtains as we went to the bed. “I love you, my darling fox”, Judy snuck into my arms after I had put the cover on us. I nuzzled her furry cheek gently and wished her goodnight right before putting the lamp out. It had finally happened. This wonderful little house had become the home of the new Mr and Mrs. Wilde, who would spend the rest of their happy years in here. I felt like the happiest fox in the world at that moment. Not going to lie. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Remakes Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots